Stupefy
by TraceyI
Summary: Just what exactly happens to your body when you've been Stunned? DM/HG oneshot, rated M for Mature, not HBP or DH compliant.


I wish I owned Draco Malfoy. I would also like a pony.

Not HBP or DH compliant. So what else is new?

Rated M.

_Stupefy_

By TraceyI

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you Stun me, Granger."

"Well, if you think I'm going to let you wave your wand at me, Malfoy, you've got another thing coming!"

There was a pause. Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Hermione realized what she had said.

"Don't say it, Malfoy."

"_Moi_?" he asked, batting his long eyelashes innocently. "I was just going to say…"

"Don't say it, Malfoy."

"I was just going to say that, if we don't do it, we won't get credit for the assignment, you won't graduate first in the class, and you will spend the rest of your Mudblood life reliving that ignominious defeat. I am certain that, for example, Pansy and Saint Potter will be able to overcome their differences long enough to examine the effects of _Silencio._"

This brought Hermione up short. She was sure that Parkinson had moved into second place in their class through a combination of nepotism, cheating, blackmail, good old-fashioned Slytherin cunning, and the odd well-placed blowjob. She had no intention of losing the spot for which she had worked so hard for nearly seven years to the Slytherin Whore.

"Fine," she acceded. "I'll flip you for it."

"Fine." Draco drew a galleon from the pocket of his well-tailored slacks and flipped it off his thumb into the air. "Heads!" he called quickly, his eyes never leaving the coin as it flipped through the air.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione cried, pointing her wand at the blond before he could pluck the shining object out of the air with his Seeker's reflexes. The Slytherin and the coin hit the floor at approximately the same time. One landed with a thump, and the other bounced with a metallic clang. After the latter had bounced again and rolled to a stop, Hermione bent over and picked it up.

"Bastard," she admonished quietly, turning the coin over in her fingers and noting the "heads" design on both sides. "You Slytherins are so predictable."

Carefully stepping around the prone figure, Hermione moved to her bag and drew a Quick-Quotes Quill from its copious depths, charming it to hang in the air beside her. She began to dictate.

"Date: 15 April, 1997

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

"Pursuant to a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment made by Professor Severus Snape, subject, Draco Malfoy, has been…_voluntarily…_Stunned by Hermione Granger.

"Beginning with the premise that the Stunning spell, '_Stupefy_,' prevents the subject from making any and all voluntary muscle movement but has no adverse effect on the subject's autonomic nervous system, this experiment will determine which movements fall into which category.

"Subject appears to be breathing normally. When the spell was cast, his eyes were open, and his eyes remain open now. He is, however, able to blink his eyes in a normal fashion.

"An interesting side note is that, while I would have expected facial expressions to fall squarely into the realm of voluntary movement, it appears that the notorious Malfoy smirk and single eyebrow raise are so deeply ingrained in the Malfoys' rather shallow gene pool that Subject is able to exhibit both responses while Stunned."

Hermione rubbed her hands together and looked around the room. "Where to begin?" she thought. Hermione Granger was nothing if not methodical, and she decided to start at the top and work her way down. Standing next to Malfoy's head, she made a sudden downward movement with her fist, as if to punch him in the face. Malfoy's eyes scrunched shut and he flinched slightly. "Subject's 'fight or flight' response is intact," Hermione dictated.

She gently used her fingertips to open his eyes again. "Malfoy, look to the right," she commanded. The blond's silver eyes did not move. "Subject cannot move his eyes voluntarily. However," she added, pointing her index finger at his face and moving it from side to side about 10 centimetres from his eyes, "he can follow a moving object within his field of vision." With a smirk of her own, Hermione brought her finger to a point above Malfoy's nose and moved it closer and closer until it touched the bridge of his nose, causing him to go cross-eyed. She turned away, allowing the blond's eyes to blink themselves back to normal. Hermione picked up a lit candle from the table and moved it slowly toward Malfoy's face. "In addition, subject's pupil's respond normally to light," she intoned factually as Draco's pupils shrank to pinpoints of black within their silver pools.

The brunette turned on her heel and went to her lunch bag, withdrew a small shaker, pouring a pinch of powder into her palm. With her thumb and forefinger, she sprinkled a bit of the black powder between Malfoy's upper lip and his nose. He jerked violently.

"Subject sneezes upon inhalation of ground black pepper."

Hermione tapped her index finger against her pursed lips as she thought, looking around the room for inspiration. A wicked gleam came into her eye before she grabbed her forgotten glass of pumpkin juice from the table and knelt over Malfoy's prostrate form, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Malfoy's breathing quickened. She reached into the glass, pulled out an ice cube, and slowly sucked the orange liquid from it before gently rubbing it on his flat nipple, which hardened instantly.

"Well, will you look at that," she mused aloud as the Quick-Quotes Quill scratched along, forgotten. "I wonder…"

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay naked on his back on his sumptuous Head Boy's bed, his right arm wrapped around Head Girl Hermione Granger, reading the report he held in his left hand. "Are you sure you don't want to give this the 'once over' before submitting it?" he asked as she nuzzled her cheek sleepily against his chest, settling into her accustomed position. He began reading aloud in a fine impression of the dispassionate, emotionless, factual monotone of the late, lamented Professor Binns. "Oh yeah, that's it Malfoy. All I have to do is flash my knickers for you and you're as hard as a rock. Shit, you're so huge. Gods, I love the way you feel deep inside me. Mmm, you like that, don't you? Look at the way your eyes roll back in your head and your lips part, even when you're _stupefied_. Merlin, I want to take this spell off you and have you flip me over and pound me into the floor. You know how much I love to have your hands and mouth on my tits as you rub against my clit with each stroke in and out. Ooh, you like it when I talk like that, don't you? I can feel you getting even harder. Yeah, your sac's starting to tighten up, isn't it? If I bear down and squeeze you like this, you'll go off like the Hogwarts Express, won't you, Baby? Yes? Yes. Yes. Oh gods, Draco."

Without opening her eyes, Hermione reached for her wand and waved it languorously. The Quick-Quotes Quill rose from the bedside table and crossed out the bottom few inches of the parchment in Draco's hand.

"Subject's responses to visual and tactile stimuli are within normal parameters."


End file.
